Interrogation
by theonlycook
Summary: After Santana's husband is shot, Santana tries to get back into her work as an FDI. Her new partner, DC Brittany Pierce, tries to help her overcome the tragedy. After numerous people are discovered dead, Santana and Brittany have to figure out who the culprit is before they are the next victims.


Santana Lopez sat up, clutching her head. "Go away." She shouted. The knocking continued. "I said go away!" The doorbell rung once again. "There's nobody home," Santana called. The doorbell continued to ring. Santana got up, frustrated. "Alright I'm coming!" She kicked over the beer bottles sprawled around her flat and went to answer the door. She opened it and frowned.

"Inspector Santana Lopez?" A blond woman stood before her.

"Who wants to know?"

"Brittany S . Pierce " The woman said.

Santana looked confused. "So where is she?" She asked, looking around.

The blond shook her head, "Brittany S. Pierce , your new DC"

"My new DC's not Brittany Spears. It's some top of her class bitch, from what I've heard." Santana said aggressively.

The woman held out her ID "I'm DC Brittany S. Pierce , these are my credentials," She handed Santana her ID. Santana studied it before handing it back. "The boys down the station gave me your address."

Santana sighed. She led Brittany into her living room, "Come in." She said unenthusiastically. Brittany followed Santana, she raised an eyebrow as she noticed the empty bottles outside her house.

"Why're you here, Spears?" Santana asked as she walked into the living room.

"Pierce, Miss." Brittany said.

"What?"

"It's pronounced Pierce, my middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce that makes me…Brittany S. Pierce."  
"Why're you here, Pierce?" Santana said again, standing in front of Brittany and examining her.

"Murder on the rundown estate," Brittany said, "The victim was a decorated war hero."

"Why didn't you just ring?" Santana said, she walked around her flat trying to clear the place up.

"We did. It must have been," Brittany paused as she noticed a broken phone scattered on the floor, "off…"

"So the ACC sent you?" Santana called from another room.

"ACC and the DAC and they need us ASAP." Brittany shouted back, picking up a book called 'The Fuckup's guide to having demons.' She put the book back down.

"CCTV? DNA?"

"N.O. VSU's gone AWOL."

"OMFG," Santana said, walking back into the living room, brushing her hair. "SH1T"

Brittany opened the curtains which made Santana squint.

"I hear our beloved assistant chief constable William Schuster has been grooming you for some time?" Santana said, she walked towards the fireplace. She picked up a fallen picture of her and a male. She turned towards Brittany, "Never trust anyone you meet on the internet." She said darkly.

"He sounded impatient, said he'd meet us at the scene."

"Then let's just cut to you driving the car," Santana said, shoving her brush in her inner jacket pocket.

-  
Brittany stopped the car just outside the scene, Santana opened the door before Brittany had the chance to park. Brittany got out and caught up to Santana, they walked towards the scene of the crime.

As they were making their way into the house, Finn and Mercedes joined them.

"Victim - Brad Stafford. World war two veteran, not been seen all week, lived alone, one cat. Liked chicken, partial to meatloaf lightly toasted with butter. Collected autographed photos of the creator of American Horror Story and Nip Tuck, Ryan Murphy. He rarely used public transport, he preferred to get around by walking, which he did by placing one foot on the ground, before transferring weight to the opposing leg. Kept himself to himself, never been found dead before, so this is out of character." Finn said as they walked up the stairs.

Finn made his way to the victim whilst Santana and Brittany stood in the hall. Brittany looked around.

"Oh God," She said as she took a deep breath. She put her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Useful tip," Santana said, "Keep your hands in your pockets, it reduces the temptation to touch things."

"Gloves, Miss," Mercedes said from inside the kitchen, she threw the gloves towards Santana. They hit her stomach and fell to the ground. Santana took her hands out of her pockets and picked them up. They walked into the kitchen.

"He'd been out shopping," Finn said, holding a receipt. "The receipt indicated several purchases at the local pet shop."

"Any leads?" Santana looked around the kitchen, there was a bloody handprint next to the door to the living room.

"No, just catnip and a flea collar." Finn said.

Santana nodded. "Where's the body?"

Finn pointed towards the living room. "In the living room."

Santana and Brittany headed towards the body.

"Miss," Finn said, "you'll need a strong stomach, it's like a crime scene in there."

Santana and Brittany nodded. They entered the living room and immediately covered their noses at the smell.

"Oh, Jesus." Santana said as she scrunched up her face. She walked around the room, there was blood spattered everywhere.

Brittany started gagging. She covered her mouth with her gloved hand and with the other, she turned the signed photo of Ryan Murphy so she couldn't see it anymore. She took a deep breath.

"Over here, Spears." Santana said.

"Pierce." Brittany said, gulping.

They both looked at the mangled body in front of them.

"What happened to you, Brad Stafford?" Santana said, examining the body before her.

"He can't tell you, he's dead, Miss." Brittany whispered to Santana.

Santana gently moved the victims bloody shirt to inspect further, as she was doing so, a cat jumped out from inside the body. Santana fell to the floor in shock, knocking over everything behind her. Brittany put her hand against the wall and tried to remain calm.

Santana looked at the floor and started gagging. She placed her hand over the Ryan Murphy picture and pushed it away.

Noah Puckerman came in and examined the body. Santana stood up and regained herself.  
"What've we got, Puck?"

"Between us?" He said, leaning into Santana. "An implied but never openly referenced sexual history and the suggestion of unfinished business."

Santana stared at Puck. "And him?" She asked, pointing to the body.

"Not my type," He said, "I like my women like I like my coffee…bitter." He said, he walked round to the other side of the body and looked at Santana. "And not half eaten by cats."

Puck made his way back round to Santana. "The cat had been feasting on him for at least a week." He said, "A hungry pussy, with an insatiable appetite for the older man. You've come across one of those before, haven't you, Santana?" He leant in closer to the body again, taking a bit of the blood with a swab.

Brittany tapped Santana on the shoulder, "The boys from the station just rang, chief's on his way." She said, putting her phone in her pocket.

Puck stood up, "Who's the talking shape?" he said nodding towards Brittany.

"DC Spears," Santana said.

"Pierce." Brittany interrupted.

"Noah Puckerman, forensics." Santana continued.

"Hi." Brittany smiled. She put her hand out.

"Thanks but I don't shake." Puck looked towards Santana and smiled.

"I'll be out here if you need me, Santana." Brittany said, leaving the room.

"First name terms.." Puck said, going back to the body, "I remember when you used to call me Santana, Santana."

"Did Brad Stafford die quickly?" Santana asked, changing the subject.

"Eventually, yes." Puck said, plucking a hair from the body's eyebrows. "By the looks of those streaks it was a sustained and frenzied attack without mercy or toilet breaks," Puck said, standing up and pointing to the blood on the wall.

"Weapon?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Puck replied.

"But you'll know more when you get the autopsy done?"

"Of course, but I can tell you one thing right away," Puck paused, "only a maniac could carry this out." He said.

Santana nodded. "Lets find a maniac to carry this out." She called out to anyone listening.

She made her way back into the kitchen.

"Is that the girl who found him?" Santana asked Finn nodding towards a crying woman who was being comforted by Mercedes.

"Yes. She's the Granddaughter." He said sadly. "Attractive, but devastated."

"Mercedes?" Mercedes looked at Santana. "Go and check the neighbours, see if they heard anything."

"Yes, Miss." Mercedes said, squeezing the granddaughters shoulder before leaving.

"Brad would have put up one hell of a fight," Brittany said, looking at pictures of him from the war. "He was quite the solider by the looks of it. He did his bit during world war two, it's a tragedy how it ended."

"Let's hope he had some solace in his final days." Santana said sadly.

"Touching, Miss Lopez." William Schuster entered, followed by three policemen.

"Don't you have a pen to push, boss?" Santana said sarcastically.  
"Assistant chief constable William boss." he said. "And while we're talking numbers, congratulations. This is the hundredth murder this year on the rundown estate."

One of the policemen behind Will started to sing. "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he-"

"That's enough." He demanded. He stood directly in front of Santana. "Thanks to you the entire department is losing face, Miss Lopez."

"If you want neat results get a lady to shave for Christmas, if you want police work, let me do my job." Santana said bitterly.

"Well, what I don't want to hear is words. I need results, Miss Lopez." He shoved past Santana. "Is that the granddaughter?" He asked.

Finn nodded. "Yes, sir."

Will made his way over to the granddaughter. He put his hand on her back and leant in close. "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss. But if it's any consolation, you really are extremely attractive." He left the building without another word. Brittany and Santana followed.

Mercedes caught up with them, "Miss, I've got a witness statement, the woman next door saw some boys giving Brad a bit of trouble. She said the ringleader is a bumrat."

"Does bumrat have a name?" Santana asked.

"Darren Crossway. Goes by the street name Crossbow."

"Well we better catch this Crossbow before he bolts." Will said.

"It's all about targets for you, huh?" Santana giggled to herself.

"I want Crossway's arrest report on my table by 2pm." Will said, getting into a police car.

Santana sighed, she headed towards a group of young boys, with Brittany close behind.

"We're looking for Crossbow. Do you know him?" Santana said confidently.

"A'ight?" A boy on his bike said.

"Where does he hang out?" Brittany asked softly.

"Dat 'dere yout' club." The boy said, nodding his head behind him. Brittany and Santana stared at him.

"Come on." Santana ordered. They headed in the direction the boy had told them, and after passing numerous gangs on the street, they saw a sign saying 'Datedere Yute Club'. They entered.

The room was painted white, and had several activities. There was a pool table, a radio and a corner for the kids to make illegal drugs. Santana and Brittany pushed passed two girls doing the soulja boy dance and walked towards a suspicious looking boy.

"Crossbow?" Santana asked.

"Me no Crossbow." He kissed his teeth. "You dreamin'?"

Brittany sighed. "Where can we find him?"

The boy looked Brittany up and down. "Dat some chong yadom ya got man!" He said. Brittany and Santana looked at each other, confused. "Ya ever gonna nut pound dat ting?" He said to Santana. "Baaaaare peng." He laughed. "Ya feeling me?"

"Your feedback is noted, now where is Crossbow?" Santana said seriously.

"Ya making a friend? Ya dizzy wasteman! Fix up tink I gonna beg? Crossbow bludrin tight. Me no chat to no rassclass bomberclah beastfed yeldem."

Santana stared at him. "….What?"

Brittany noticed a boy spray painting a wall over the other side of the room.

"Miss?" She said, nodding her head towards the boy. They walked towards him. There was an arrow spray painted above his head with the words 'I am crossbow' written next to it.

"Are you Crossbow?" Santana asked.

The boy turned around and took his hood off. He was wearing a hat and a red shirt which read 'I am crossbow'. "Nah not me," He turned back to his spray painting.

"Then why look around when I call his name?" Santana said. "Are you in love with him or something?"

The boy turned around once again and looked at Santana. "You watch your mouth, bruv."

"Why don't you watch it for me? Down at the station." Santana said.

The boy looked at Santana, then at Brittany, then back again. He turned his back on them and ran out the back door. Santana and Brittany quickly followed. He ran down a back alley and up a stairwell outside the back of the building. Brittany was close behind. She climbed up and followed him onto the roof. Santana stood by the floor, panting. The boy jumped from one building to another, Brittany did the same. As she landed, she did a forward roll and stood back onto her feet. The boy jumped off the building and landed in some bushes. Brittany grabbed a pole from some construction going on by the building and pushed herself off the building. She held onto the pole until she got near the ground and let go. She landed on the ground with a thud.

She ran and jumped over a fence without even climbing it, and once again rolled onto her feet. Brittany did a summersault as she chased after the boy on the ground. He turned round a corner and ran up the stairs of a block of flats. Brittany followed. He ran to the top and climbed onto the edge of the railing. Brittany caught up with him and shook her head. He stared at her and jumped, never taking his eyes off her. She climbed up and jumped. She landed on a pile of garbage and stood up. She brushed herself off and continued chasing after Crossbow. He tripped and fell over. Brittany went over to him and turned him onto his front. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Got you." She said. She picked him up off the floor and dragged him to the cop car. Santana stood by it, impressed.

Brittany led him to the car and put her hand on his head to help him in. "Alright, alright man. Flipping hell." He said. Brittany let go of his head. Crossbow got in the car and banged his head. "Aaah" He said as he sat down. Brittany slammed the door shut with triumph.

Santana opened the passenger seat and was just about to get into the car when she stopped. She looked on top of a nearby building and saw Sam, he was wearing white. He looked at her. Santana rubbed her eyes, when she opened them, he was gone. She looked around confused, and got in the car.

Santana pressed 'record' on the tape in the interrogation room. Crossbow nervously played with his fingers.

"Interview room B4, Friday 22nd of June, 12:20pm. Present are myself, FDI Santana Lopez, DC Brittany Pierce, DW PC Cardboard Cutout and suspet Darren Crossway." Santana said into the tape. "Why did you murder a defenceless old man?" Santana asked Crossbow.

"No comment." The boy sat with his head down, not bothering to look at Santana or Brittany.

"For the benefit of the tape, the suspect has confessed all-" Santana began.

"I'm innocent," Crossbow interrupted, "I never even saw no Brad Stafford, man."

Santana opened a file and took out some pictures. "Then let me refresh your memory." She placed a picture of Brad Stafford on the table. The man had long gray hair and was smiling. "That is Brad Stafford on his 85th birthday last year." She said. "Here's a picture from this morning." She said, taking out the picture of Ryan Murphy and putting it on the table.

"Jesus, I don't need to see that, man." Crossbow said, turning away in disgust.

"That was one of the last things Brad Stafford saw before he died. And here's what we saw of Brad Stafford." Santana placed another picture on the table. This time it was of Brad's bloody remains.

"That's disgusting." The boy said with a grimace.

"You think so? Have another." Santana put yet another picture on the table, it was a close up of the deceased's face. "How about another? Not a pretty sight is it?" She slammed down a picture of the body.

"Take them away, please, man." Crossbow said, staring at Santana in shock.

"Nah, why don't you have a closer look." Santana said, standing up and walking to the other side of the table. She stood next to Crossbow and shoved his head onto the table where the pictures were. "Here's a jar of Brad's blood." Santana said. She took out a red jar from her jacket pocket and put it near Crossbows face. She took the lid off and shoved it under his nose. "Go on, smell it. Smell it!" She shouted.

"Santana…" Brittany tried to intervene but Santana wasn't listening.

"For the purpose of the tape, the suspect is sniffing blood like a psycho."

"You're crazy, man!" Crossbow looked terrified and had blood smeared under his nose.

"Do you want to drink some? Here, have a drink. Go on, have some." Santana opened Crossbows mouth and attempted to poor the blood into it. "How about I dunk one of his fingers in there too, huh?" She pulled out a finger and dipped it in the blood. She rubbed it on his cheek.

"Santana, that's enough." Brittany stood up. Santana continued to rub it on his face. She snarled at him and backed away. She threw the jar on the floor and grabbed the boy by his shirt. "You disgust me! You taunted Brad Stafford. He threatened to call the police, so you got rid of him. Hacked him to bits like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" She spat in his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crossbow cried.

"Neither do I!" Santana shouted.

Brittany grabbed onto Santana and pulled her off of Crossbow. "That's enough!"

Crossbow looked around, petrified.

"For the benefit of the tape, Crossbow is crying like a little baby." Santana said as she left the room.

Brittany watched as Crossbow lay his head on the table and started crying. She sighed and followed Santana out of the room.

Santana stopped outside the interrogation room, staring at Crossbow through the one way mirror. She stood next to Will. They were both silent for a minute.

"Impressive fireworks, Miss Lopez, but why haven't we charged him yet?"

"The boy's not our man." Santana said. "He's just a kid."

"Even a burnout like you knows he's as guilty as someone who's guilty." Will said.

Santana turned to him, "Supposing he did do it, what if he didn't?"

"Well charge him anyway."

"You know as well as I do that that would never stand up in court!"

"I said charge him, Miss Lopez," he paused. "And then I walked out of the room." He left as Santana stared after him.

-  
Brittany made her way inside the bar, passing a few cops on the way, she smiled. She walked in and greeted everyone. "Hello, hello…hello, hi. Hello." She said as she walked over to Santana. "The boys down at the station said I'd find you here." She took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I always come here when I lock up an innocent man…Helps me forget everything." She said, sipping at her drink.

"You're in here a lot then?" Brittany asked.

"No idea." Santana replied.

The barman handed Santana her post and smiled at Brittany. "Don't just stand there, get the lady a drink, Mark." Santana said.

"This lady is on duty," Brittany said sadly. "An orange juice, please." She thanked the barman. Brittany felt her cell buzzing, she took it out and turned to Santana. "Sorry." She muttered as she went to find somewhere private.

"Hey babe, great news, the meeting with the adoption agency has been confirmed. We better start decorating that spare room." A voice down the other end of the phone said.

"Great. That's great." Brittany said unenthusiastically.

"And the wedding invites are ready to go. They look amazing."

"Brilliant. Fantastic." Brittany sighed.

"Tell me you love me." The woman on the other end pleaded. "Come on, just say it, Pierce."

"I do."

"Just say it….Say I love you. Nobody's listening."

"Uh..Me too." Brittany muttered and hung up. She went back over to Santana and sat down. "Fiancé." She explained. Santana nodded.

"Good luck holding on to him," She said.

"I'm doing my best." Brittany smiled.

"This job doesn't respect relationships, it vandalises them." Santana said bitterly. "We're the thin blue line helping the public sleep soundly in their beds. We wind up sleeping alone. The public gets a goodnight kiss from their beloved. We sit bathed in the cold light of a laptop, masturbating to online pornography and wiping ou-"

"You had a husband, didn't you?" Brittany interrupted.

"Says who?"

"The boys down the station. They say you were his life," Brittany paused. "I mean…wife, they say you were his wife."

"Do they." Santana said quietly. She got up.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Don't Santana me, you don't know me. Eat your orange juice." Santana walked towards the toilets angrily.

She went to the sink to wash her hands, as she was staring at her reflection in the mirror, she suddenly felt the memories of her husband come flooding back. She remembered sitting in the garden, sipping champagne, laughing with him, crying with him, she remembered finding his body on the floor, covered in blood. She remembered trying to find the bastard that shot him. She stared at her reflection, snapping back into reality.

"They should really fix that mirror." She said to the lady next to her. She dried her hands and left. She went back to Brittany to find Mercedes there.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Message from Boss. There's been another murder. He wants us to head over there next chapter." Mercedes said.

"What?" Santana looked confused.

"Yeah, I didn't understand either." Mercedes shrugged.


End file.
